


Coals Simmering

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Rinkah and Charlotte have a relatively romantic luncheon.Written for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Iron.





	Coals Simmering

Rinkah had been labouring over the forge for hours. This particular piece of iron had been tempered, forged, then re-forged, but still wasn’t coming together. It had to be perfect. She stared into the fire, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong. There was nothing for it, she’d just have to start over. Someone smacked two pans together behind her, making a huge clanging noise. The person shouted,

“Hey, Rinkah! Stop being boring and come out here!”

Rinkah slowly turned around, carefully placing her gloves on a side table, slowly put her tongs away, and glared from where she was kneeling. The figure watching her, Charlotte, glared right back, and beckoned with the two pans.

“I just finished cooking! If you want cold food, feel free to keep waiting!”

Rinkah grumbled,

“Fine. I’ll join you.”

A smile flashed on Charlotte’s face for a brief moment, and Rinkah rolled her eyes. She probably still feels guilty that she needed Rinkah’s help to rebuild her village after the war. It had been a genuinely enjoyable weekend for Rinkah, Charlotte was rambunctious company, a great sparring partner, and had introduced her to everyone in town. She would definitely visit again.

Rinkah stood up, and walked behind Charlotte, who said,

“Yeah! You better, I put a lot into our lunch!” She put both of the pans in one hand with a loud clatter, “And, y’know, it’s also doubling as payment for forging all the hinges and nails and fences.”

Rinkah chuckled, “It’s more than worthy payment, Charlotte. I could never get enough of your meals. You’re a truly skilled cook.”

Charlotte seemed to jump at that, and was it Rinkah’s imagination, or did her voice raise in pitch?

“Oh! Really? I mean, of course. I’m good at pretty much anything I do!”

“You lost our last wrestling match.” Charlotte turned around, her mouth slightly agape, “And I  _ know _ you’re stronger than me.”

Charlotte tittered, “Well, we’ll see about that next time, right?”

“Yeah.” Rinkah wanted to compliment Charlotte more, each of their wrestling matches were great fun, but there is such a thing as buttering someone up too much. However much Charlotte deserved it. Instead she settled on walking side by side with Charlotte, occasionally glancing at the tough, fun punk beside her.

“No, I was definitely holding back!” She did a fake-growl, “If we weren’t heading to lunch, I’d wrestle you again right now.”

Rinkah scoffed, “You’d probably win. I’ve been working the forge since morning.”

Charlotte put a hand up to her face, “You’re sore?” She coughed, “Uh, if you  _ really _ wanted me to, I could give you a massage…”

“Lunch  _ and _ a massage? How badly do you want me, Charlotte?” Rinkah casually glanced at her, but was internally screaming. What an uncouth thing to say. She spoke coarsely with Charlotte, but that was a line too far.

Sure enough, Charlotte had slowed to a crawl, and her face was red. Rinkah said,

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

Charlotte stammered, “Oh yeah! Hilarious! I’m… I’m going to get a plate for you!”

She ran into the mess hall and practically slammed the door behind her. Rinkah’s hands were shaking, just slightly, but she could wait a little while longer. This meal would be the perfect time to determine if Charlotte felt the same way. If she didn’t, then Rinkah will be leaving by the next day.

She entered the building, and Charlotte was already seated with two plates piled high with toast, eggs, a slice of pie, and a hunk of steak, seared to perfection. Rinkah blinked as she looked around the hall. It was just the two of them. Her hands were definitely shaking now. Charlotte announced,

“Here’s lunch! You better like it, ‘cause there’s tons more where this came from.”

Rinkah shook her head, “Wow. You outdo yourself every time.” She stared at Charlotte, “Thank you. You’ve probably done more work here than I have in the forge.”

She immediately started with the steak. It was well spiced, juicy, and nearly raw in the middle. Perfect. Charlotte took some of the scrambled eggs, and said,

“You know, you’ve never once forgotten to thank me for anything,” Charlotte shook her head, “Like, anything at all. I hold the door, you say ‘thanks’, we finish a match, even if I totally flatten you like I usually do,”

“Hey.”

“You’re always so cordial! Even right now! Right here!” Charlotte stuffed her face with scrambled eggs, eyes averted.

Rinkah finished biting out of the steak, and put her fork down. She said,

“I can tell something’s been bothering you, Charlotte. You’ve been exceptionally nice too, and I hope you don’t still feel like you’re imposing on me.”

Charlotte whimpered, “Well, you’re like a princess or whatever…”

“I was more than happy to have the opportunity to spend a weekend with you.” Rinkah narrowed her eyes, “Yes, I am the daughter of the chief, but my people understand when I want to help people outside of my tribe.” She paused, “And specifically when I want to help people important to me.”

“No.” Charlotte put her fork down.

“What?” Rinkah blinked, “No what?”

“No, what were you going to say?”

“I was done talking. You’re important to me, Charlotte.”

Charlotte glared, “Is that all? I thought you were going to say that you loved me or something!” She growled, “Man, this would’ve been perfect,” Charlotte got up from her chair, “I would’ve said the same, and it would’ve been great! What was with that though!”

Rinkah put a hand up defensively, “Did you say that you’d say the same?”

“Oh my gosh. You aren’t going to say that you didn’t notice.” Charlotte growled and started circling away from the table, her face and arms red. Rinkah shoved her chair to the ground with a loud clatter,

“Fine. Then I’ll say it first. I love you, Charlotte.”

“Damn. Gods. No. Dammit.” Charlotte’s fists were clenched, and she was shaking with energy. It looked like she was going to explode.

Rinkah let out a bellowing sigh, and felt like she was trying to displace some of the heat from her own body, “You were going to fall in love with someone, Charlotte. What’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing! Gods, fine! You’re the worst, you know!” Charlotte turned towards Rinkah with a shaking finger outstretched, “Y’know, the only reason I lost that match was because of your sexy, sexy ass! You look so nice when you’re fired up!”

Rinkah laughed, “I’m giving you exclusive access to that sexy ass.” Her face was burning, but she couldn’t get any more embarrassed.

Charlotte giggled, “Gah! You. Are. The. Worst.”

Rinkah stepped over, and took her shaking hands with her own.

“I’m so glad I met you, Charlotte.”

“No, stop being sappy! Just kiss me or something dumb like that!”

Rinkah pulled Charlotte into a tight embrace, and drew their faces together. She got a mouthful of chin, and an earful of Charlotte’s bellowing laugh. They tried again, and landed.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh time gosh ftlfjdk comments = good yes


End file.
